Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to in-game events. More specifically, the present invention relates to an interactive events platform and system for hosting in-game events and notifying users of the availability and means to engage with the same.
Description of the Related Art
The amount of time a user may spend playing a video game generally follows an expected pattern. The amount of time the user initially devotes to playing the game is typically greater than the time the user devotes to game play several weeks or months later. There may be many reasons that contribute to this decline in the amount of time dedicate to game play. For example, a user may complete the tasks or challenged offered by the game and the user sees no additional reason to engage in game play. The user may also become less interested or bored with the game because game play has become repetitive or due to inability to overcome certain challenges. The story line of a particular game may also be unsatisfactory to the particular tastes of the user. Further, there exist a number of games already on the market and new games are constantly being introduced that may divert the interests of the user.
In view of the challenge to retain user interest with respect to a particular game as long as possible, some game publishers or game platform providers may implement in-game events. In-game events are time-limited activities that introduce special or different game play elements. There are a variety of different types of in-game events that can be implemented.
For example, some time-limited events may introduce a story-related event or game-related challenge that further expands on the existing game and in which the users can participate. Other events may introduce some sort of bonus or benefit for joining the time-limited such as being able to acquire additional experience, resources (e.g., in-game currency), or loot (e.g., items or equipment/gear). These in-game events aim to maintain the interest of users for a prolonged period of time. In some instances, such events may be helpful in drawing older users back to the game after these older users have stopped playing for a prolonged period of time.
In-game events are also a way for companies to keep users engaged with a particular game thereby building long-time loyalty for the game, franchise, published, or game platform. User loyalty can be converted into free advertisement by way of word-of-mouth or other viral activity and increased sales by way of new users being introduced to a game by way of a friend.
As users remain invested in the game, a publisher, service provider, or platform can take advantage of opportunities to increase retention with the game. As described above, newer users may be drawn to the game from existing users because of the in-game event, which can result in team-based or clan-based game play. This may also have the benefit of reducing the number of ‘used’ game sales that might deprive a publisher of controlling after-market sales or otherwise dilute of a brand. Such retention may also allow publishers to provide events that include opportunities for current users playing the game to buy add-on or additional content (i.e. expansions) or obtain access to subsequent titles at an early date.
From a user perspective, in-game events are enjoyable because they introduce new experiences and challenges. In-game events also motivate friends to join and experience the event as well. Events like these also make a user feel that their purchasing dollar has been well spent and helps create an affinity to a brand, publisher, or platform, which in turn allows for the generation of future content, experiences, and events that may further keep the user happy with the purchase thereby creating a self-perpetuating cycle of content and game play loyalty.
In-game events may be problematic, however, in that unless the user is actively engaged with the game, these in-game event opportunities may be missed with respect to when the in-game events actually occur. For example, users may opt to receive messages (e.g., e-mail or texts) regarding special in-game events associated with a game. Other games provide notification of in-game events to the users within the operation of the game (e.g., as a part of a title screen, waiting room, or main menu). The former option may generate notifications that can potentially be viewed as unwanted text or e-mail traffic from users that may subsequently be dismissed as spam or lost amongst a series of other communications. With the latter instance, if the user is not actively following a particular game, then the user may not encounter the title screen or menu screen providing information as to when in-game events may occur (e.g., currently or in the future).
Also problematic is the fact that even if the user remembers that an in-game event is occurring, there may be confusion as to how the user can participate. For example, the in-game event may require that the user perform a certain task, participate in a particular mode of gameplay, or be in a certain location within the game at a certain time, and so forth. Certain credentials or a special password may also be required. It should be noted that users may also be engaged in numerous in-game events over multiple games that are currently being played by the user.
There is a need in the art for a system that not only discovers and notifies the user of in-game events, but also provides an easy way for the user to engage with the same.